


The one who is not there anymore

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: It has been months since the dragons left, and the town is recovering from the lost of their friends, everybody...except Hiccup.





	The one who is not there anymore

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 1: Memories   
Flufftober Prompt 1: Popular Ship

Astrid remembers this being a lot easier.

She massages her temples, so tired of correcting people and guiding them in the process of construction. This should have been easy! They were Berkians for Thor’s sake, they needed to rebuild (and fast) just some years ago, why this was so complicated?

The answer was fairly obvious, though she didn’t like it. In the past, the territory of the town was ready to build, already some wood in the reserves, and later on, they have dragons to carry stuff, so doing renovations after the end of the war was even easier. Now? They needed to change the terrain to make it flatter, cut all the woods and transport them with yaks.

And also, they have a leader.

She considers herself capable of managing people, yet she couldn’t replace a Chief, not Stoick and even, not Hiccup. Technically he was still working, on another part of the island with his own coordination, the problem? He wasn’t really there.

At other times, he will come up with projects, unique solutions, a new perspective that normally will do things more quickly and better for everybody. Right now? He was just making the obvious observations, doing order and helping here and there, with a low-spirited voice that shows how much he was in the task at hand. 

Since the dragons left, the aura of sadness has been present. It was alike the time the dragons left for Snoggletog the first year, when nobody knew what was going on and were scared that they weren’t coming back. Now, after months of it, the people were starting to find themselves again. Vikings were tough, they wouldn’t stay down forever, they always come back.

Hiccup…Hiccup was the exception.

Everything he did was mechanical, his face was always full of sorrow, is like all the life inside of him was gone. Valka was more or less the same as him, but she wasn’t the leader of Berk; this time was critical, the winter will come and they needed to be ready for it, and without a town, crops or ways to sail, this could finish them all.

Of course, she was also worried for him, it was her fiancé we are talking about. She at the beginning let him have his space, take his time and cover him if it was needed; Fishlegs was doing the same, trying to avoid talking about dragons and focus on the nature of their new home, Snotlout was being himself, aka trying to be obnoxious on purpose so Hiccup will snap and do something other than being gloomy (this had failed), Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been mindful with their jokes, since they didn’t have resources to spare, yet focusing on the chief from time to time, with the same purpose as Snotlout. No luck there either.

The cold wind pushes around her, making her shiver for a second, her eyes following the trail of dry leaves who were laying around; this makes her tense.

Hiccup needed time, but they were running out of it, this needed to stop.

She will talk to him.

. . .

Astrid had a long day, working on the construction wasn’t easy, and getting enough food for two in the kitchen area was ever more chaotic; everybody finish more or less at the same time, and making food was being complicated in this tiring times, so she basically needed to fight a crowd for some stew and bread.

After that, she put it all in a basket, and went to intercept Hiccup before he went to his home; as the leader, he had the privilege to have his house being ready first, one that was in a hill, observing the rest of the town, a little bit like the one back in Berk. Astrid suspected he also wanted some separation from the others, and perhaps, loved the idea of more height.

It was a hut like the other one, some dragon decorations with night fury motives (she thought it was a good idea at first, now not so sure), the entrance was carved with a night fury on one side, and a nadder on the other; this was a gift from Gobber, who took in consideration that one day, this would be the house of both of them.

Hiccup was going thought the stairs of the entrance of his home, she is just some feet away, and starts running “Hiccup!”

He is on the door when he looks back at her, with the same expression as always; she will not lie, it hurt. It hurt to see the one you love like this, the fact that seemed impossible to remediate, and it may sound petty, but the fact that not even seen her worked. They haven’t seen each other all day, and this is his reaction? Nothing?

She took a big breath, this wasn’t about her; this was about Berk, and Hiccup, and what it was best for everyone.

“Hey” She greets him, he nods.

“Hey”

“I brought dinner” She pulls the basket she brought, leaving up before putting it back “You haven’t eaten dinner, right?”

That was part of the problem, too; he takes something in the morning, force himself thought lunch with as little conversation as possible, and in the night, nothing. He was always skinny, but now she was starting to see his cheekbones, a little like her mother before she could have access to something else than fish. 

He looks at the box for a moment, and then says “I’m not hungry”

Well, there goes her plan of having a nice dinner to soften the blow; she wanted to have a little chat with stew before going to the main point, but it wasn’t going to happen.

“We need to talk” No more games.

He frowns, what it was a surprise, there wasn’t a lot of variation in his face these days “About what?”

Here goes nothing “Hiccup, this needs to stop” she puts one hand on her hip, looking at him “All day you are acting so dull, you are not putting all yourself and it shows you are not the same. And we need you, Hiccup”

He frowns some more, and it was subtle, but she seems how the hands at his side become fist “I’m still going out every day, working with the construction and acting as a Chief”

“But you are not the same, before you will have projects, ideas to make everything easier, or at least a spirit to help us all to get thought it, but not anymore”

“Then what? I’m not allowed to feel sad because of my title?”

“I’m not saying that”

“But you are; it is not enough what I’m doing, I need to be happy and act like nothing is wrong! Fantastic”

“I’m just saying we need you, the actual you”

“So, what I’m doing is not enough, no matter how hard I’m trying for all you; thanks”

“Can’t you stop being so selfish?” She snaps, leaving the basket on the ground and walking a couple of steps closer; quite mad for this conversation “This isn’t about you! It is about Berk! We need a leader!”

“And don’t you see that I’m trying?! Fuck Astrid this is not easy! But I don’t know why I thought you will understand, you don-”

“Don’t. You. Dare” She puts a finger in his chest, being close enough for that “I loved Stormfly, and you know that”

“But not like I loved Toothless, or the other dragons, you wouldn’t understand”

“You are not a dragon, Hiccup!” She screams, pushing him for a moment and then pointing out all of his “You are a human, one of us! You don’t need dragons as they need themselves, you don’t need Toothless!”

The chief stood there, in shock, and then his face becomes as cold as the berkian winter, both hands a fist like ready to go on a fight.

“Well, maybe I’m a little like a dragon, because honestly? I would prefer being with a dragon than you in this moment” She goes a step back, like he physically hit her, and it felt almost like it; with that cue, he turns around and goes to his house, finish this conversation.

She is there, shaking in fury. How could he? She is his fiancé! The one that had always been there, no matter what! How he could just shove her like that?! After all they had been through?

Part of her wants to open the door and continue with the screaming, however, she knows there is no use. She goes back, takes the basket, and leaves.

She wishes things were as easy as before, where he will be reasonable and loveable, where he will stand out, proudly, and continue fighting.

Looks like the dragons weren’t the only one who leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I actually wrote hiccstrid, thought it makes sense that the thing I did was because they were fighting, ahhh the shippers will kill me for this.  
I tried to avoid bashing and make it as realistic as possible, and I think I manage in the end, thought it may be my bias.   
Since I wasn't totally convinced by the angstober or the flufftober, I decided to smash the too together; I may work with one of the prompts, or try to combine the two! This would be fun.  
I doubt I will get a lot of people following this, but hey, I'm doing this because last year I wrote daily on another tober with my principal account, and it was so fun I wanted to do it with this one.  
Bye.


End file.
